Wanderer101's Adventure through the Multiverse!
by Wanderer101
Summary: I yours truly find a device while exploring some ruins that let's me travel to different universes! Rated M for Sailor Talk.
1. Intro and Red Faction

**Wanderer101's Adventure Through the Multiverse**

 **July 27, 2282**

"Helloooo, Capital Wasteland! This is Three Dog coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio! Guess what children? Go on guess! Wrong Answer! Our hero and savior the one only Lone Wanderer has returned from his journey out west! Mr. 101 has already filled yours truly in on his adventures and you can't make this kind of shit up! Our story starts out in this fuck all town called Goodsprings where..."

"Well nice to see Three Dog has wasted no time filling in everyone huh guys?" I said after shutting off my Pip-boy Radio. Looking over my shoulder I see ED-E and Dogmeat dutifully following me. ED-E gave a few beeps and dogmeat looked up at me with those wide eyes of his. I'd managed to understand ED-E completely after a few months of traveling with him but times like these make me wish dogmeat could talk. Maybe I could get the Think Tank to... no bad idea.

After my return to the Capital Wasteland after my 6 year absence I grabbed some of my old gear and started walking to...somewhere. I thought the Brotherhood would have some issue they need help with but other than an Alliance with the Midwest Brotherhood nothing really happened around here. I will admit I seriously expected this place to dissolve into anarchy as soon as I left, but the Enclave was really gone this time since the Midwest took out their last base near Chicago. Super mutants have become less of problem and with Paradise Falls gone and The Pitt under slave control slavery had all but died in the Capital Wastes. A part of me is disappointed that no one needed help but I was happy for them.

The people were now safe but then I realized that without no one to help I was... lost. So I went west helping those as I went along until in early 2280 I came across this Mojave Express office that was short on couriers. Naturally I offered them a hand and that's what led me to deliver that faithful package that started my adventures in the Mojave. The bullet Benny left in my skull was the drive that pushed to New Vegas. I'm not even completely sure why I went after him since revenge was one of the things my dad told me not to pursue recklessly. That poker chip was something he was willing to kill me over and I could tell there was more to it than meets the eye. The only thing that did stop me was calls for help. Well those and that weird radio broadcast. I have no idea why I answered the call of the Sierra Madre but I did. The things that went on in that haunted resort are better left unsaid.

On my journey to New Vegas I met many friends but none greater than the NCR. They were like the Old United States before the Resource Wars and communist paranoia made the country become more like a police state. The leadership was pretty corrupt and more concerned with expanding than improving the territory they had, but the good thing is that they won't be a problem anymore. I underestimated how fast news traveled in the NCR and how much the public adored me. General Oliver seemed to be a shoe-in for President until after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam a reporter from a NCR newspaper asked me who were the most ideal republic citizens I met in my travels. I made offhand mentions of Colonel Hsu, Ambassador Crocker, and Boone. The people swarmed over them leaving Oliver and Kimball to be pushed aside. Last I heard was that Hsu was now President but listens to any suggestions made by Vice President Crocker and Boone might become a General now. There were massive purges in the NCR leadership since Hsu and Crocker have made it clear any and all corruption is no longer tolerated. Cass is a bit pissed I didn't mention her to the reporter but I guess giving her 10,000 caps so she can restart Cassidy Caravans helped. The Crimson Caravan-Van Graff Scandal limited the power of both groups allowing smaller caravan companies to carve out their own place in the NCR economy. After saving his son plus some pressure from Hsu, Heck Gunderson reevaluated his own business practices selling some of his land back to its original owners. The NCR offered amnesty to the Enclave Remnants after their help at Hoover Dam. Cannibal Johnson is teaching the NCR how to use Power Armor and Daisy is flying Vertibirds for the NCR's small airforce. Kreger and Moreno opted out of serving in the NCR and are living out their retirement in New Vegas. My adventures in the Mojave came to an end which brings us back to why I'm walking out her in the ass end of nowhere as Three Dog would put it. I. Am. Bored.

I love helping people and going on adventures. It made me feel like one of the heroes from my comic books back in the Vault. I needed a new adventure so here I am walking the wastes hoping to come across a starving town that needs help or a slaver stronghold that needs razing. After walking for some time I came across a road sign. It was decayed and rusted but still readable. LANGLEY. If memory serves this was the headquarters of the CIA back before the war. I wondered if their building was still standing. I had nothing better to do and this was significant enough to warrant investigation.

The town was in ruins. It looked like it took a direct hit from a nuke but most of the radiation had faded. The CIA Headquarters was still standing. Barely. Luckily the building was protected by a state of the art security system. You would have to have a Pip-Boy to even begin bypassing it meaning the building has been untouched since the Great War. It took me a bit longer than usual to hack and might have taken longer if ED-E hadn't helped me. When the entrance finally unlocked I spent the next few days pouring over everything. I found out some pretty interesting stuff like the location of some army bases with power armor caches that I'm sure the brotherhood would be interested in along with a bunker filled with alien technology. The Brotherhood might be interested in that but we had Zeta now. I remember when I told the scribes about it along with showing them some of the alien weapons I brought with me. Rothchild looked like he was going to kiss me and some of the female scribes actually did! There was one thing in the terminals that peaked my curiosity though. A lot of them made mentions to something called Project WINDOW. After hacking the director's terminal did I learn it was a device they were developing in a secret complex under the building. After a quick trip downstairs and even quicker fight I found what I was looking for. I was a bit disappointed in the CIA because I expected them to have at least twice as much robotic security guarding this place than what I fought. Project WINDOW was a tiny insignificant looking device that could be installed in my Pip-Boy. It came with some instructions that I skillfully skimmed through. In hindsight I should have read them and not just use the device outright like a dumbass...There was this white flash and I was flung into God knows where.

* * *

 **2125**

 **Mars, Tharsis Region**

 **Parker Sector**

What. The. Fuck.

I found myself standing in some desert. At first I thought I might have been teleported to the Mojave but then I remembered the Mojave or any desert on Earth for that matter had such red looking sand. Also the two moons was a bit of a giveaway. I never ever had a drug in my life so I am positive this is real. I am on another planet. Fuck.

The next thing I know a car of some kind then drives up and 3 guys wearing some weird kind of combat armor. It was a dark orange color with a bright orange visor. Judging from the guns they had and they way they carried themselves I was dealing with military. The only guys like that were brotherhood or enclave but they didn't seem like that. One of them walked up to me while the rest took up flanking positions. Yep defitely military...

"Where did you get that armor, miner?" said the one in front of me gesturing at my Lyon's Pride T-45d with his rifle.

I decided to play it safe and answer as truthfully as possible. "It's mine." I said.

"Code 12-3 of the Martian Charter states any and all weapons and armor are banned for private ownership. Since it's yours you just won yourself a good 5 years of hard labor in the Badlands." He then pointed his rifle at me. "Don't play dumb with me miner. That armor is way too advanced to just be yours. Where did you steal it from?!"

This wasn't going the way I wanted it to. I sent a mental command to my Pip-Boy to make one of my weapons appear. Maria appeared at my side in its holster but the action wasn't missed by the soldiers.

"Hey Sarge you're not going to believe this but a pistol just appeared in this guy's holster."

"You've got to be shitting me. You put your hands behind your head and Private Stevens relive him of his weapon."

I put my hands behind my head like I was told but when the guy came towards me I grabbed the gun out of his hands. He was holding on to it fairly tight but the strength boost my armor gave me let me easily take the weapon from him. I seemed to have broken a few of his fingers with the act so while he was howling in pain I grabbed him in a chokehold using him as a human shield. His buddies were fairly quick to react since they already had their weapons raised when I faced them. They didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest that I was using their buddy as a shield since they started shooting. A quick burst from my new assault rifle put one guy down while a second burst ended the second. I then snapped the neck of my captive. Well shit. I haven't been here 5 minutes and I might have antagonized a very powerful faction by the looks of it. I looked at the three bodies on the ground and my mind wandered to the protocol for bodies in the wasteland. Free Shit!

5 Fucking DT?! That was less than leather armor! The armor these guys were wearing was quite simply garbage. I don't even know why they wear it. Not only was it big, cumbersome and weak but the visor was made of regular glass in bright shoot-me-please orange. The only good thing I got out of it were these guns. This 'EDF Assault Rifle' can hit pretty hard and there isn't much recoil. Even better is that it uses 5.56 rounds! There is some type of accelerator in the guns barrel that gives the bullets an extra kick. While I was... taking account of the soldier's possessions I heard someone walk up behind me. Heavy footsteps said he was male. I decided to freak him out by saying "Can I help you sir" without turning around.

"That was some pretty impressive work you did there." he said.

"You must have been watching. Any particular reason you didn't lend any assistance." I reply.

"I was headed down when they pointed their guns at you but after the chokehold you put that guy in it looked like you had everything under control."

"Yeah I did." I then turn around to look at this man directly. He was Caucasian with a beard and wearing some kind of trenchcoat. He held one of those assault rifles in one hand and a sledgehammer in the other. I extend my hand towards him and he shakes it.

"Name's Alec Mason."

"No offense but I haven't went by my real name in a long time. Everyone just calls me the Wanderer."

"A title like that doesn't come without some experience. You know the Faction could use a guy like you."

"I haven't heard of any one called the Faction."

"How could you come to Mars and not have heard of the Red Faction?"

I then sheepishly rub the back of my helmet. "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

 **A Few Weeks Later**

Mason and the rest of the Faction didn't believe my story at first but after a demonstration of some of my technology like Power Armor, my Pip-boy ,and Zeta Tech which didn't exist in their world they were inclined to believe me. I donated my services to helping the Red Faction. The next few weeks were of us liberating the sectors starting with the one they found me in: The Badlands. After blowing up the Hydra I said farewell to Mason and Samanya.

I noticed during the War against the EDF that my Pip-boy gained a new menu called Multiverse. It let me travel to different universes. Luckily their was a return to previous universe function and a bookmarking one. I bookmarked the one I was in calling it Red Faction after the group I fought with and returned to the Capital Wasteland. Everything was exactly the way it ws when I left with ED-E and Dogmeat still in the spot where I left them. After a quick check with ED-E it seemed I was only gone for a few minutes even though I was fighting with the Faction for weeks! I looked down at my Pip-boy which was still on the Multiverse screen and then I knew that I'd never be bored again.

* * *

 **Universe Discovered: Red Faction Verse.**

 **New Perks**

 **Sledge Master!-** Your time with the Red Faction has made you a master in the art of beating people with a sledgehammer. +25% damage with all sledgehammers.

 **Red Renovation-** The Faction has taught you their special technique in blowing the complete hell out of buildings. Gain the ability to tell the structural weak point of any building.

 **New Equipment**

 **EDF Assault Rifle-** The workhorse of the Earth Defense Force.

 **EDF Armor-** Doesn't do much protecting but makes you look like a good soldier.

 **Sledgehammer-** When the high tech stuff fails it's time to go back to basics!

 **Mason's Mangler-** Alec Mason's personal sledgehammer. Given as a gift from one friend to another.

 **AN: This is just something I'll write on when I feel like it. It isn't going to take itself that seriously and since there isn't a shortage of universes it's never going to end.**


	2. Earth Prime and Purgatorty

**Wanderer101's Adventure Through the Multiverse**

 **AN: Warning. There are some religious themes here in this chapter so if that's not your thing. Kindly skip. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

My vision was once again engulfed by a white flash. I didn't know where I was going. I hit random on the Universe selector and let fate decide. When my vision returned to normal I found myself on the slope of this grassy hill. The sky was blue but I wasn't quite sure I was on Earth. I could literally be anywhere like this Earth-like planet in another galaxy or a simulation of Earth or an alien race could just be making me think this was Earth and I have got to stop reading those science fiction magazines. Climbing to the top of a hill I saw a city similar to the ones from my universe just not destroyed…

I could see people walking around in the streets. Good sign. Despite being common attire in the wasteland and remembering my welcome on Mars I decided my power armor will have to be replaced with more appropriate clothing. I changed into a Pre-War Parkstroller Outfit. Unfortunately my Pip-Boy will have to remain uncovered. Satisfied with my change in clothes I took to the streets.

The name of the city was apparently Atlanta. I remember hearing of a city like that in the Southwest Commonwealth though it was called 'Georgia' here. It was quite an experience walking through the streets of a city without getting shot at. Sure the New Vegas Strip gave me an idea what the Pre-War world was like it paled in comparison to the real thing. Though I can't really call this the Pre-War world. Upon closer inspection this world was nothing like mine. All cars were gasoline powered which meant there was no resource shortage. There were no posters around demonizing communism and warning people of the dangers of the nuclear bomb. There were no robots around but the computers I could see were smaller and more advanced. One guy walking past me had this one that fit comfortably in the palm of his hand. In my sightseeing I learned the date was June 13, 2019. The early 2st century but in some areas it look to be beyond my universe in terms of technology.

While walking it through what seemed to be a shopping center I came across a store called a 'Gamestop'. Looking inside I see it sold a type of holotape game but on a disk instead. These games were a lot more advanced and realistic than the copy of Atomic Command they had on the recreation terminal back in Vault 101. There was one game in the back that caught my eye. Almost like I was in a trance I walked towards it. I picked it up in my hands and read the title over and over again hoping I was mistaken. I wasn't. I looked at the Brotherhood Knight and NCR Ranger on the cover in shock before reading the title once again. _Fallout 3 and New Vegas Remastered._

Using some of my large stores of Pre-War money I bought a copy of the game and the machine to play it on. I checked into a motel with a TV so I could see what this was all about. It was all there. My birth, my adventures, my friends, my enemies, Dad… It was just surreal to see ones entire existence reduced to images on a screen. I would have freaked the fuck out if it wasn't for a line I read in a cheesy comic book. "One world's fiction is another's reality."

Well if that was true then I better research some fiction. I purchased one of those small terminals called a 'laptop' and got a subscription to a thing called 'Netflix'. I watched film after film and show after show. I've all but completely moved into this universe. I and the motel's owner Helga are on a first name basis now. Understandable since I've been here for over a year. I just got sucked in due to the amount of culture. It wasn't just movies and TV shows either. Books, video games, 'fanfiction'. So many stories. So many potential universes. I had to figure out why.

Going on a hunch I opened the Pip-Boy's universe tab. I opened up the Universal Map. The Universal Map displayed a map of all the universes. Needless to say it went on forever… Each universe was represented as a sphere connected to another in a huge complicated web. Kind of like molecules. There is one universe bigger then all the others which they all stem from. That was the one I was currently in. Apparently the entire multiverse existed or will exist as some piece of fiction here. There were all types of universes I would love to visit. I've made it my goal to shoot Lord Voldemort in the face. For being an asshole. Which you shouldn't be around me. Hey that rhymed…

Before I went along with my day I noticed something. There was one universe on my map that stood out. Like the others it was connected to the main universe but it was ONLY connected to the main universe. My interested had been piqued. I had nothing to lose so I selected this strange universe and I once again was engulfed in a white flash.

* * *

Where the hell am I? The ground was almost like dust and a grayish color. The sky was equally gray. There was no sun or moon in the sky but it was still bright enough to see clearly. I instantly knew where I was. Oh shit. I'm in Hell… Why am I in Hell!? I hadn't done anything! Well… I have killed a lot of people. That was in self-defense! Except for maybe the Legion, Raiders, Slavers, Enclave, Outcasts, White Legs, Aliens, Swampfolk, Marked Men, Fiends, Super Mutants… Ok I might have a problem.

"Mortal! Welcome to Purgatory!"

Oh thank god this is just Purgatory. Purgatory? I turned to who was speaking and saw on a nearby rock looking down at me was this brown haired guy. He wore a gray shirt, black jeans, and brown pants. He looked pretty average except when I looked into his eyes. He had the eyes of someone who's seen untold amounts of death and didn't flinch from it. In short someone who is not to be fucked with.

"It is here you will be judged and…" he trailed off. He leaned in close. After a few moments his face became one of revulsion. "Oh it is one of YOU! Don't you guys have anything better to do than torment me?!"

With that he turned away in disgust. I had no idea what that was about or who this guy is but I'm about to find out. I jogged until I caught up with him. "Hey!" I said "Can you tell me what the hell this place is?"

He stopped. "Wait you don't know?"

I shake my head. The strange man smiles which on his face doesn't seem friendly. "Oh I get what's going on." He said "You're new."

"What do you mean by new?" I ask

"You know. Traveling to different universes. Ring a bell? Look you aren't the only one with that kind of power. I know of several other individuals like that and they are all assholes…"

"How so?" I ask intrigued

"There's that smug asshole in the blue suit. There's that scientist asshole with the steampunk outfit. And let's not forget those fucking twins. God I hate those twins. Not only do they act so goddamn superior but they cheated me!"

"Cheated you?"

"Yeah. They were deader than disco but thanks to quantum bullshit they're more or less alive and kicking."

"They were dead?"

"Yeah. That's the thing about traveling through other universes."

"Wait are you saying…"

"Yeah buddy. You're Infinite now. You are pretty much immortal. You won't age and even if someone managed to kill you I can't claim you."

"Claim me?" I said taking a step back. Just who is this guy?

Almost as if he was reading my mind he said "You haven't figured it out yet?" He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out this small black tube. Instantly the tube extended into a scythe. "I'm Death."

I was shocked. I wanted to deny it but the evidence before me was undeniable. "You know what I like you." He said "You're taking it a lot better than most. Some scream, cry, fight and even try to run. I caught Jesse Owens I can catch them." He then walked off placing his scythe back inside his coat.

With nothing better to do I followed. I won't lie. Death or not this guy was interesting. "So where are you headed?" I asked attempting small talk.

"What are we? Friends?! If you must know I'm headed home."

[Speech 100] "Why can't we be friends?" I ask

"Well...uh…" he is silent for a few moments before saying. "Alright I don't have a legitimate reason. Ok Wanderer I'll humor you with 'friendship'." He then continued walking along.

"So who else is in the neighborhood? I ask gesturing around the wasteland that is purgatory."

"Not many. There is my brother and sisters. War, Famine, and Pestilence. A few renegade demons that carved themselves out a nice bit of territory and a few humans that have done the same."

"There are other humans here?"

"Yeah. Those that are too afraid to face judgement."

"And by judgement you mean…"

"Yep. Placement in either heaven or hell. The largest human group down here is the self-proclaimed Fourth Reich. A bunch of Nazis that escaped judgement and built a sizable empire down here."

"Nazis huh…" I say thoughtfully.

"Hey I know what you're thinking. Just leave them alone. They're already dead. There isn't much else you can do. If you want to kill Nazis so badly why don't you go to a universe where WW2 is still going on?"

"Won't that mess up the timeline of that universe?" I say. This is one thing that bothered me. If I go to different universes and interfere I could be messing with the flow of time. Maybe the Red Faction was supposed to lose that war with the EDF and I may have made history worse by helping them.

"Don't worry. The multiverse is a very well built machine. Everytime you interfere in a universe it just makes a new one where you didn't. Like if you stopped the Great War from your universe from happening. That creates a brand new universe whose express purpose is to allow you to interfere."

"So what you're saying is nothing I do in the multiverse ultimately matters and it'll instantly just adapt and recover."

"Yep." Says Death. "Though there is one teeny tiny thing…"

"What?"

"Just don't wipe out that universe's humanity."

"Why not?"

"The multiverse has to be kept together by something. So the big guy upstairs decided to link humanity to the existence of the multiverse. If the human species is wiped out in a universe it ceases to exist."

"What?!"

"That's the reason why you'll find humans in nearly every single universe and why things always seem to work out for your species. By all rights your species should have went extinct in the Ice Age…"

"Just wow though. No disrespect but that seems like a fatal design flaw!"

"Oh! How about you build an infinitely expanding multiverse and we can compare!?"

"Ok fine." I say holding my hands up in defeat. A vibrating sound fills the air. Death reaches into his pocket pulling out a smartphone with a skull logo and the words _IDie_ on the back.

"As much as I want to continue this conversation I have an appointment. Ayn Rand just died in another universe and I'm going to go scare the hell out of her."

A horse with pale gray fur appeared out of nowhere and Death climbed on.

"Wanderer this is Ruin. Ruin this is Wanderer." Death tosses me a slip of paper. "That's my number if you need help. Call. If you want to talk then please hesitate." And with that he rides off.

The place started to creep me out so I selected another universe to go to. I can do anything I want provided I didn't wipe out humanity. Needless to say this was going to be fun…

* * *

 **Universe Discovered: Earth Prime and Purgatory**

 **New Companions**

 **Death-** The Physical Personification of Death itself is now your friend (?)! Carries his scythe into battle slicing enemies into bits.

 **Ruin-** The Original Pale Horse. Death's personal steed capable of shifting between universes at will and can gallop at a speed not comprehensible to mortals. Flicka eat your heart out.

 **New Perks**

 **Geek-** You've wasted an entire year of your life becoming familiar to all forms of media. You can now identify most universes that you find yourself in.

 **In Death's Shadow-** You gain a plus 50% chance to critical hit while Death is your companion.

 **AN: The Earth depicted is not our Earth but an Earth not entirely unlike our Earth.**


	3. FNAF 1 & 2, Interlude 1

Wanderer101's Adventure through the Multiverse

 **AN: A little warning the FNAF universe depicted in this is one of my own making. There are changes some of which like making FNAF 2 take place after FNAF 1 are major and others like making Toy Bonnie and FT Foxy female are relatively minor.**

* * *

 **199X**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **12:00 AM  
**

All was quiet throughout the deserted pizzeria besides the scurrying of the occasional rat. The moment the clock struck midnight however the four animatronic entertainers powered on. Almost immediately the robots began to play their favorite game, hunting the night guard. If the guard made it to 6AM he wins if he doesn't and they managed to get him. Well...there were plenty of spare suits in the back to stuff him in.

The robots were waiting a few minutes so the phone could finish giving the guard rundown after all how could he play if he didn't know the rules? When the guard's allotted time was up the glanced towards the stage camera to see if it was on. To their slight annoyance it wasn't. The main showroom camera wasn't on either and once he poked his head out of his cove Foxy mentioned that his camera wasn't on either. What was that guard doing? Did he want to die?!

With an annoyed huff Freddy stomped on the stage and down the hall. It was best to get rid of him now lest they'd be stuck with this killjoy for the rest of the week. Out of curiosity and desire to see what Freddy was going to do to him Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy followed. This was going to be good.

Peeking through the window the animatronics could see this guard certainly wasn't like the others. While the others wore a simple night guard uniform this one was clad in armor. He wore this mean looking gas mask like helmet whose eyes glowed red in the darkness. Most worrying of all was what he had cradled in his lap. A large oversized revolver with the words 'Big Iron' carved with great care into the barrel. The guard looked at them his red eyes flashing. He spoke with no fear in his voice suggesting living murderous animatronics was low on his scariness factor which by the implications was scary in itself.

"Do you have a hall pass?" He asked mockingly dramatically cocking his revolver.

The terrified robots nearly tripped over each other trying to run back to their places. From behind them almost like it was being whispered into their ears they could hear him say in a low voice "I didn't think so..."

Four days later the management had to do two things. One was give the promised $120 paycheck which wasn't something they had to do often. The other was send the animatronics to get their servos unlocked. For some reason on which the guard refused to elaborate the animatronics refused to move from their places...

 **Universe Discovered: Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **New Perks!**

 **Terrifying Presence II:** You are absolutely terrifying when you want to be. Those on the receiving end of your unforgiving glare equates it to meeting the devil himself.

* * *

 **200X**

 **(FNaF Universe)**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

 **12:00 AM**

The years had been good to Fazbear Entertainment. Despite some unfortunate 'incidents' and sanitation problems the company had made enough money to close down the old location and build an entirely new one. Despite building brand new robots there still were issues when it came to their programming. It seems that their new scanners designed to be on the lookout for possible pedophiles have a small glitch that makes them assume every adult not wearing a Fazbear Pizza uniform to be a possible sexual predator. Needless to say the robots were 'aggressive' when it came to adults and that necessitated a night guard to watch them after dark and make sure they don't do anything the company displeased of. It turned out the robot's scanners didn't recognize night guard uniforms as those of official Fazbear staff so they're taking a 'regrettable' amount of casualties.

Then he showed up. The one longtime staff called the super guard. The one who survived against Fazbear's previous set of defective bots without a scratch. He left after one week despite management wanting to hire him full-time. Having to pay him every week would get expensive but not having to cover up so many deaths made it worth it. He refused and like a cheesy movie character said 'I'll be back'. It was surprising when years later he really did come back and they rehired him on the spot.

 **101**

I sat in my 'office' feet on the desk taking in my new workspace. Three entrances and no closable doors. Still a good defensive position. I had a Freddy mask and a flashlight which the Phone Guy who managed to survive apparently explained would let me hide from their scanners and strobe them to make them go away.

"Fuck that noise" I said tossing the mask away but putting the flashlight in my Pip-boy. Can't have too many of those.

Suddenly I heard the clanking of metal on tile. From out of the darkness came a broken down animatronic fox. Must be the original Foxy. I wonder if he remembers me?

Foxy took one look in my direction, screamed and ran out the room. Yeah he remembers.

The next few minutes went by before I had another visitor. A black puppet like animatronic. It came in and began to stare at me. Despite my helmet hiding my features I stared back. After a few moments the animatronic began to look uncomfortable. I continued staring until it sagged down seemingly in defeat. Since it didn't leave it must have wanted something.

"Can I help you?" I asked keeping my voice free of emotion

The puppet wrung it hands for a few seconds before pointing to a little wind-up key near the camera tablet labeled 'music box'. Must have come here wondering why its music wasn't being played. I felt a small sting of guilt at not playing this little guy's music as was my job. Then I remembered that due to the number of dead guards the consequence for not playing its music was no doubt severe. The only reason I wasn't attacked was the original animatronics most likely told stories about me and the new ones were apprehensive.

I jury-rigged the key so that it would continuously rewind itself so I wouldn't need to do it every ten minutes. The puppet was very much pleased and returned to its box. To kill time I looked around the cameras to see what the animatronics were doing. The originals were cowering in parts and services. The toys and a small robot boy were around the puppet's box most likely having a discussion about me. I was about to close the camera until remember isn't there supposed to be one more? A scratching sound at the door was my only warning before it came in. It was a fox animatronic like Foxy but colored white and pink. The animatronic was an absolute mess of wires, cables, with the occasional original part. If a drunk half blind schizophrenic ever built a robot then it wouldn't look to dissimilar from this thing. I remember the phone guy going on about this animatronic they let the kids take apart and put back together. This must be it.

"I won't lie." I said looking it straight in its single working eye "You are hard to look at."

The animatronic hangs it head in what looked to be shame making my guilt act up again. Sighing up get up from my desk and take out my flashlight.

"Come on." I say gesturing for it to follow.

The animatronic only tilts its head in confusion. "I can't fix you here. I'm going to need some spare parts." I explain

The animatronic's single eye widens and bolts towards the Parts Service room looking back at me eagerly. I chuckle and say "I thought I was the one leading."

When we entered Pats Service the originals all screamed and backed up against a far wall. I scoff at what I considered an overreaction. "I didn't even touch you guys!" I yell.

Shaking my head I turn towards the task at hand. Working on 'Vixie' as that was the name under her(?) serial number was both easy and a slight challenge. A challenge because this is the first time I work on a robot not from my universe and these animatronics were both simple and state-of-the-art at the same time. Despite it was still fairly easy since despite being from a different universe I still understood what made Vixie tick after a glance at her internal workings. I guess once you fixed one robot you fixed them all. While I was fixing her I made a few improvements like making her tougher for one. If a bunch of 4 year olds could pull her apart in the first place she wasn't exactly built up to code.

As Vixie was admiring her newly repaired form I noticed a few robot parts collecting dust in a crate against the wall. Seeing how Fazbear wasn't using them I placed the entire crate into my Pip-boy drawing what almost sounded like a gasp from the direction of the original animatronics who were looking at me in frightened awe. I turned towards them and place a finger near my helmet's mouth area in a shushing motion.

"Let's make this our little secret." I say to which they sink farther into the wall. I may have been a bit to hard on them the first time around. Granted they tried to kill me and have actually killed who knows how many people. Still maybe I could win them over to my side and teach them not to kill people. I exit the Parts Service room and come across a slightly comedic sight. Toy Bonnie was holding her electric guitar like a club, Toy Chica was using a pizza box broom like how an ancient spartan would use a shield spear, and at the front was a clearly frightened Toy Freddy whose legs were shaking.

Before I could do or say anything Vixie came out of Parts Service and stood protectively in front of me. She made a sound I would describe as an electronic bark. She then made a bunch of static that very much reminded me of Dr. 8. The toys relaxed at Vixie's 'explanation' and began looking at me in a whole new light. The situation could not proceed from there because a ringing sound like that from a grandfather clock began to play along with the sound of cheering children signaling that it was now 6AM. Time to leave I guess.

"Welp, my shift is over." I say going past the animatronics towards the exit "I'm headed home now so I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Leaving the pizzeria I duck down a nearby alley and once I made sure the coast was clear I opened the multi verse tab on my pip-boy and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **2283 (Fallout Universe)**

 **Big MT, Think Tank**

"SO THE LOBOTOMITE FINALLY DECIDES TO GRACE OUR HUMBLE ABODE ONCE AGAIN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" said the booming voice of Dr. Klein

"Sorry" I said "I've just been a bit preoccupied."

Ever since my first adventure here in Big MT I've been tweaking with the Think Tank trying to make them less... crazy. Its worked somewhat with them being more sensible and behaving like, i assume, their old selves again. A few of their more 'stubborn' quirks still remain like their speech patterns and need to experiment. Dala & Borous have stopped vivisecting every living thing and 0 can actually use something without breaking it. Klein and 8's voiceboxes are lost causes I'm afraid.

"PREOCCUPIED WITH WHAT EXACTLY?! WHAT COULD BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN SCIENCE!?"

"I found a piece of tech you guys might be interested in taking a look at. Quick question. Are any of you familiar with the multiverse theory?"

The next few minutes were spent telling the Think Tank of my adventures in alternate realities. To say they were ecstatic would be an understatement. They outright demanded to be brought samples of anything I could get my hands on. Any sample of tech no matter how small is worth innumerable value.

"CURSE THE CIA. TO THINK THEY WOULD DESIGN SOMETHING SO REVOLUTIONARY WITHOUT ASKING US TO DO IT! THAT AND EATING UP ALL THE GOVERNMENT FUNDING. BUNCH OF VULTURES..."

"Thankfully I haven't been to anywhere really dangerous yet. But knowing my luck that might soon change. Have you guys made any progress on those projects I commissioned?"

"OH YES. WE FINISHED MOST OF WHAT YOU'VE ASKED FOR. DR. 0 CAN GIVE YOU THE RUNDOWN." With that Klein floated off to do whatever he did when alone. I didn't ask because frankly my mind wasn't ready. I went over to the waiting Dr. 0.

"So 0 what kind of progress have you made?"

"It wasn't easy but we finished most of what you've asked for. Hard having to get facilities that haven't operated in 200 years to 100% percent again but we managed. The new staff you gave us helped speed things along."

"How have the Followers been doing?" I asked. After things calmed down in the Mojave I revealed Big MT to the Followers of the Apocalypse along with any scientifically adept individuals I met in my travels. The deal was fairly simple. If they worked with me then together we could make the wasteland a better place. They've already got the medical labs running and have been producing medical supplies by the crate load.

"Well enough. They've been a big help getting things working again. Frankly after dealing with drooling lobotomites and Klein for so long I'm just glad I have someone I can have an intelligent conversation with."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"So what progress have you made?" I said trying to get him back on track

"With the saturnite forge back up we can start coating armor and ammunition with it. The Securitron Deconstruction Plant has finished its refit. We can start producing vertibirds and other heavy equipment for the NCR. Still can't believe we're a military contractor again."

"Good. From what I've seen of other universes I'm going to need an upgrade. Towards the end of my little visit to Mars my weapons were starting to take a bit longer to bring EDF soldiers down. They still went down easy enough but if it was a sign of things to come I need to upgrade fast."

I spent a few more minutes at the Think Tank before taking out my transportalponder. With a press of the trigger I was back at New Vegas. I long since had the coordinates changed to the city proper instead of the ass end of nowhere. I noticed Victor was their waiting for me. House must have wanted something.

"Howdy there pardner!" Victor said in his usual cheerful tone "The boss wanted to see you."

"Sure thing Victor I'll head on up." I said wondering what House wanted.

* * *

 **Universe Discovered: Five Nights at Freddy's (FNaF 2)**

 **New perks!**

 **Robotics Expert II:** Guess once you fixed one robot you've fixed them all. You can now repair robots and other machines from other universes.

 **Saturnite Coating:** Your armor and ammo are now coated with the pre-war alloy saturnite. 75 DT to all armor. All bullets are now both armor piercing and hollow point.

 **Big MT Contracter:** As the new owner of Big Mountain you've begun creating new technologies to help the wasteland. Any piece of tech you bring back has the chance of being a new development!

 **Big MT Development**

 **Vehicle Factory:** Once thought to be a thing of the past has now made a comeback. Big MT is now producing vehicles from a simple truck to the almighty vertibird.

 **Y-13 Medical Labs:** The Followers have managed to get these pre-war facilities working and producing medical supplies by the thousand.


End file.
